


The First

by eternal_moonie



Category: Actor RPF, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: A strange visitor appears in his room one night... but that's not even the start of his weird night.





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot. Not going to make it a series. Unless you like it really want me to?

Title: The First  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: A strange visitor appears in his room one night... but that's not even the start of his weird night.  
Note: Just a oneshot. Not going to make it a series. Unless you like it really want me to?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Looking out of his window while nursing his favorite choice of drink, Jan brings the glass to his lips and takes a small sip.

A much better life now since closing that damn store and suffering a few months without pay, lots of days of getting up and staying up until really late and going to bed at around 09:00 o' clock in the morning and waking up at like 4 o' clock in the afternoon, thinking when this cycle of staying up late at night and waking up too late was ever going to end.

His parents too, when he had to tell them to move back into their house because he couldn't afford to pay the rent anymore for his own place.

Many years later now, having a good job again and a much cooler place now, everything was going fine again.

The doorbell rings, bringing Jan out of his thoughts.

He quickly finds a place for his glass to put down and answers the door, while thinking it weird that he wasn't expecting any company tonight.

"Surprise!" Laura exclaimed and she wrapped her arms around Jan's neck and kissed him.

"Wow, Vandy, I didn't know you were in town, I thought you'd be in Canada enjoying some downtime." Jan said and then kissed her back.

"Vandy, huh? You've never used that one before, I like it." Laura said after their embrace had ended.

She smiled and walked inside.

She whistled.

"I love what you did with the place."

"You were never in this place before, Laura. I would know."

"Aww, what happened to Vandy?" she asked after he had closed the door behind him and turned back to look at her.

"I was just trying it out. Do you want a tour?"

"Hell yeah, the drive here exhausted me. I could use one. And a bed to lay down on..." she said, tracing her finger over his mouth down the front of his pants.

So Jan put an arm around her and gave her the grand tour, ending in the bedroom.

"Wow, such a great place, Jan!" Laura exclaimed as she threw down her jacket on the bedroom floor and little by little got naked in front of him.

"I missed you so much, imagine my surprise when that pervy landlord said you had moved out because you couldn't pay the rent anymore."

"Did he try anything?" Jan asked as he began to take his own clothes off in a non-sexual way.

"Silly goose, I've got a black belt, remember? And no, he didn't. Although I wished he had then I wouldn't have hesitated to kick his ass." Laura said with a chuckle.

Jan's lovemaking had changed as well, normally he had always started off with foreplay, but this time he just went right to it.

When Laura's ass hit the pillows, Jan slid his cock into her pussy, filling her deeply as his lips kissed hers over and over, she moaned with every thrust.

"I missed this," she groaned against his tongue when they fought for dominance over her own.

"Me too," Jan replied in a cry as he erupted inside her.

Fully milked of every drop of cum inside of her now, he pulled his cock out of her pussy and kissed her hardened nipples.

"Do you like anything to drink?"

Silence as Laura grinned at him.

"As a matter of fact..." Laura began as she changed right into Claire Holt, "want to fuck me again, but then when I'm wearing this face?"

Jan was off his bed in an instant.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed.

The being that was Laura Dianne Vandervoort and now Claire Rhiannon Holt laughed.

"Did you really think Laura would visit you while she's on her honeymoon with her husband?" it asked.

"Poor Jan. Last I checked, Claire got married too. You just can't catch a girl... or guy, can you?"

"What are you?" Jan asked in disbelief.

"You've met me before, well, not in the flesh, but in a certain television programme you really loved a lot. About a certain someone battling the..." Claire said, breaking off deliberately right at that moment, so Jan could piece together what she was talking about.

When it took a little long for Jan to put two and two together, Claire's face changed to frustration.

"The First? Ring a bell?"

"Buffy The Vampire Slayer's The First? Really?"

"DingDingDing! Finally, that took quite a while." The First in the form of Claire Holt chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" Jan asked.

"Because, you've never really had that happy ending, did you? Oh, don't worry, I'll change into men too." she said with a smirk.

"Now be a good man and lay down on the bed again."

Jan did as he was told.

Claire smirked as she crawled on the bed, her breasts sliding over the silk of the bedsheets, her nipples instantly hardening, and for dramatic effect, her fangs revealed themselves too.

Jan saw them too.  
"Are you going to bite me?"

"Would you like that, hmm?" Claire asked as she slipped his cock into her mouth and began to suck him to get him erect again after its last climax, careful not to nick it with her created fangs.

"No, not... really." Jan groaned.

His cock slipped from her mouth, fully erect again.

"No? A pity. I seem to remember those fics where you wrote that happening and loving it." Claire said as she impaled herself on his thick cock.

"Ahhh," Claire groaned, at the touch of that connection and Jan's mouth latching on to a nipple.

"Mmm," she moaned as she rode him hard, harder than anyone ever had.

Until her sex juices mixed with his cum and she got off him again.

"Well... well... who to turn into next?" she asked with a grin.

"Ah, I think I know someone." Claire said and changed into KJ Apa.

His muscled physique clearly showed.

"Seems like we have to start him up again." KJ said in his New Zealand accent and crawled over Jan's body only to turn around so KJ's cock dangled in front of Jan's face. "Care to play with mine at the same time, hunk?"

Jan didn't need to be said twice.

Their lips around each other's cock at the same time and both giving the same sucking sounds. A perfect 66 or 99 position.

When they deemed their cocks to be hard enough, KJ climbed on top of Jan's which caused him to moan out loud again.

"Fuck Yeah!" KJ groaned as he started to ride him hard, and flexed an arm to show off the muscle there.

Then he pushed it against Jan's lips.

"Kiss it, lick it, whatever you want, hunk of mine..."

Jan brought the muscled tendon of flesh closer to his lips and played with it as the upward thrusts continued.

Licking it, kissing it, softly biting it, anything he could think of.

"I'm gonna cum, hunk!" KJ spoke in that New Zealandish voice of his which sent Jan's cock into a climax, filling him deep while KJ's firm hand kept on stroking his own cock to give Jan's body and chin a nice cumblast all over.

KJ got off Jan's cock and slowly glided away from him with a smirk on his face.

"Are you up for one more time?" It asked as it changed from KJ Apa into Stephen Amell.

"My God..." Jan whispered in awe.

"Anything for you..." Stephen said as it grabbed ahold of one of Jan's buttocks and squeezed.

"Turn around, if you know what's good for you, bad guy scum." Stephen's voice sounded.

Jan was shocked.

Yet he liked it.

Stephen filled him hard from behind, his thrusts increasing as his hands gripped Jan's cock tight and stroked him hard.

"Scream my name, bitch." Stephen growled in Jan's ear.

"Stephen!" Jan cried out, every thrust causing his scream to rise higher in volume.

"Yes, Fuck Me, Stephen Amell! Say It, Bitch!" The First in Stephen Amell's voice commanded.

"Yes, Fuck Me, Stephen Amell!!"

"Such a good bitch. Too bad this can't ever be real for you. But at least I can give you a taste of what it could feel like."

"Yes, and I love it. So much." Jan groaned.

Stephen pulled out and worked on Jan's ass cheeks, slapping those orbs to raw redness as his other hand kept stroking his hard cock, each stroke causing him to get closer and closer to a cumblast.

Jan cried out at the heightened pleasure that was in the form of that pain, thriving on it.

A high he couldn't get enough of.

A drug that he just craved more of.

"Want me to cum in your face?" Stephen asked as he gripped Jan's hair and tugged.

"Yes! Please cum in my face!"

The First in Stephen Amell's form tugged Jan's hair harder and actually a few strands of hair were pulled out.

"Then show me your face!"

Jan turned around, his slapped raw orbs of his ass touching the bedsheets and sending flashes of pain and arousal through his entire body, his eyes only on that massive cock of Stephen Amell that was being stroked so feverishly fast that for a brief second Jan thought The First had changed into Grant Gustin's hands and stroking himself with lightning Flash speed, but of course that couldn't be possible, and waited for the blast of cum to assault his face.

He cried out as it blasted forth from Stephen Amell's rock hard cock and splashed onto his face.

Then he felt hands wrap around his body and a body snuggling against him.

"Ssh, rest now, you've done quite a lot. Endured quite a lot." the voice of Lili Reinhart sounded soothing, along with her breasts touching his back.

"What do you say we just go to sleep now and pick up where we left off tomorrow?" she asked Jan.

His face looked at her and softly kissed her.

"I'd like that. Until I'm done with work of course."

"Or we could fuck in the morning... before you go to work?" She asked, her hair going from blonde to dark and back to blonde again, as if to punctuate that there was a Dark Lili Reinhart inside of her just like her character Betty Cooper on Riverdale.

"When do you even start working?" Jan was asked.

"From 09:00 to 17:00." Jan told her.

"Really? Oh okay, well, I guess I can wait that long. Now that I've got you, I'm never letting you go again."

The End.


End file.
